


The Special Place

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Bastille Day, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-22
Updated: 2000-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Fraser go away for a weekend.This story is a sequel toIn Sickness.





	The Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Sort of follows on from Forever Love and In Sickness. Enjoy!

Views to:

THE SPECIAL PLACE

By Callie

Constable Benton Fraser stretched his long legs out, sighing as the early morning sunlight streamed through the partially open curtains. Eyes still partially closed, he rolled onto his side reaching out for his partner. His eyes snapped fully open, the other side of the bed was empty. "Ray," he called as he sat up looking around the room. Dief was also missing from his usual position at the bottom of the bed.

"Morning Constable," Ray grinned as he leaned lazily on the door frame. "Time for sleepy Mounties to get up."

Smiling fondly at the blonde detective, Fraser relaxed his body slumping back onto the pillows. Ray was wearing blue jeans and a cream sweater. Fraser recognised the sweater as one of his; he frowned as it noted that it hung loosely on his lover's slender frame. Ray had just recovered from a severe bout of pneumonia and had lost a tremendous amount of weight that he didn't seem to be able to regain despite Fraser's best efforts to feed him up. Although the detective was back at work, Fraser still worried about him.

"Come on Ben. Pitter patter time to get up," Ray bounced over to the bed. Leaning forward, he pressed a light kiss to Fraser's lips.

Fraser glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read six o'clock. "Ray. It's only six o'clock," he started to say.

Ray smirked waving his hand in the air dismissively. "Yeh I know. But the sooner we get going, the sooner we get there, and the sooner we can be alone. Just ya and me," he smiled shyly. "And Dief of course."

Fraser leaned forward pulling the smaller man towards him hugging him tightly. On his release from the hospital, Fraser had promised Ray that they would, once again, spend some time alone at a small cabin situated outside the city. Fraser had been surprised and pleased that Ray loved the remote cabin and the surrounding countryside as much as he did. His blonde haired partner had spent the week excitedly planning their weekend away. 

When they had finally admitted their feeling to each other, they had both agreed to keep their relationship a secret from friends and colleagues. Both men found it difficult sometimes so a weekend out of the city was an opportunity for them to shut out the real world for a short while. The cabin represented a place where they could be together alone with the freedom to hold hands, kiss and cuddle and even dance without fear of being seen.

Fraser claimed his lover's mouth, biting at Ray's lower lip, his tongue requesting entry. Ray responded moaning in appreciation as Fraser's tongue explored his mouth. Ray broke the kiss pushing Fraser gently away. "Come on Ben. Hurry up," he said practically dancing back into the living room. "I aint good at waiting." 

***************

An hour later, the two men and one wolf were heading out of the city towards the hills. Fraser glanced sideways at the slender blonde. Ray was concentrating on the road a small smile playing across his lips. Fraser was glad that Ray was happy. His ex-wife Stella had been particularly unkind to him lately, and more so in the last month when she had realised that Ray had found someone else to love. Many an evening had found Fraser comforting a distraught Ray. Her cruel words had hurt Ray deeply, and his confidence in himself had plummeted. Fraser had tried to re-assure his lover, but he knew that Ray was still frightened that he would somehow destroy their love, making Fraser leave him forever. Despite his tough exterior, deep down Ray was vulnerable and insecure, needing to know that he was loved and wanted. 

"What?" Ray asked looking sideways at him. 

Fraser realised that he had been staring at his partner. "Nothing. I was just thinking how beautiful you are Ray," he declared placing his hand possessively on Ray's bony thigh.

Ray blushed at the compliment. "Nah. Yer the pretty one with that handsome red uniform that all the girls love. I'm just the Chicago flatfoot with experimental hair that nobody takes any notice of," he said turning his attention back to the road.

"Don't say that Ray," Fraser sighed to himself hating the way Ray put himself down. Ray continued to stare ahead a guilty expression flashing his thin face. Fraser squeezed his thigh again. "You are my beautiful Chicago flatfoot with beautiful experimental hair. So that allows me to tell you that you are beautiful as many times as I like," he said smugly and firmly.

"It does?" Ray teased.

"Yes most definitely," Fraser replied.

Ray looked out of the corner of his eye. "Love ya Ben," he smiled. Changing the subject quickly, "I am so looking forward to the weekend."

The Mountie smiled wryly. "Yes I did notice. I usually have to dynamite both you and Diefenbacker out of bed," Fraser teased. Dief woofed in protest from the back seat.

Ray looked ahead concentrating on the road again. "I just.....just kinda like that we can be together. Just the two of us. Without having to watch what we say and do," he said quietly. "It feels...... feels sorta like our special place," he stammered a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Fraser regarded his partner for a moment. "I know what you mean. I feel the same. I think of it as our special place as well," Fraser agreed.

"Ya do?" Ray asked.

"Yes I do," Fraser leant over and brushed his lips against Ray's cheek. "And I love you. Very much," he whispered in Ray's ear, which brought another blush to the detective's face.

The partners decided to stop for lunch at a small roadside diner, arriving at the small cabin late in the afternoon. The cabin was nestled between trees with a small wood to one side. Diefenbacker immediately bounded off into the woods to explore as the two men began to unload the GTO. Rickety wooden steps led up to a porch that surrounded the cabin on all four sides. An old double swing chair was set on the porch looking out towards the wood. The cabin itself was clean and neatly furnished with a small kitchen, living area, bathroom and bedroom. The bedroom was dominated by a comfortable double bed covered in a patchwork quilt. Ray bounced up and down on the bed. "Show ya a good time?" he offered wickedly as Fraser carried in their holdalls.

Fraser growled low in his throat; without warning he kicked the bedroom door shut springing towards the bed. Ray squeaked in surprise as Fraser pushed him back onto the bed straddling him. "Yes please," he breathed as he began to lick Ray's neck. Sucking hard, he left a bruise marking Ray as his. Turning his face, Fraser captured Ray's lips running his tongue along his bottom lip. He sucked and nibbled until Ray opened his mouth under the delicious onslaught. Their tongues duelled and explored sucking at each other passionately. Ray moaned deeply pushing his growing arousal against Fraser's thigh. Breaking free of the kiss, Fraser pushed his warm hands under Ray's t-shirt and sweater gently massaging his chest and nipples. Ray groaned in pleasure thrusting his hips upwards. He could feel Fraser's cock hardening against his groin. Moving his hand downwards, Ray rubbed at Fraser's erection through his jeans, wringing a whimper from the Mountie. Pulling and tugging at each other's clothes, the lovers managed to get naked in record time, their clothes ending up in an untidy heap on the floor. Fraser lay on top of the smaller man grinding their hard cocks together. 

"Oh God Ben. Love ya," Ray moaned capturing the Mountie's lips once again.

"I love you too Ray," Fraser mumbled into this mouth. Fraser pulled back from the kiss starting to lick his way down the slender body. His tongue licked and sucked at Ray's nipples making the smaller man arch his back of the bed. Ray gently stroked the Mountie's back and firm ass. Fraser continued his path downwards over the slender body, his tongue swirling around the taut stomach muscles of his partner. Growling slightly, he moved further downwards taking Ray's hardness deep into his mouth licking and sucking as he moved up and down. Ray cried out as he was engulfed by Fraser's mouth grabbing onto the edge of the bed. Fraser looked up at his lover and smiled. 

He continued to lick up and down his lover's penis; one hand moved to Ray's balls, his fingers rolling them around. Ray moaned in ecstasy. Fraser removed his hand, and pressed a knuckle gently behind the soft skin still sucking on Ray's cock. Ray screamed out bucking his hips forward releasing his warm liquid into Fraser's waiting mouth. Fraser swallowed at each spasm from his lover. Ray fell back onto the bed exhausted, his pale skin flushed with his orgasm. With one final lick at his lover, Fraser made his way back up the bed taking Ray into his arms. Opening his eyes, Ray smiled wickedly as he saw Fraser gazing down at him lovingly. Moving fast, he attacked the Mountie pushing him onto his back. Claiming Fraser's lips, he sucked hard on the bottom lip. His slender hands moved up and down his lover's body stroking and caressing. Fraser was moaning and writhing in ecstasy under the slender body. Making his way to the bottom of the bed, Ray pushed Fraser's legs apart descending upon his hardness licking and swirling his tongue around the thickness. Fraser cried out as Ray trailed his tongue along the slit licking at the pre-cum leaking from the opening. Fraser was helpless to resist moaning Ray's name over and over again. Ray used his teeth carefully as he ran his mouth up and down the hard length. Fraser yelped in delight coming hard and long, spurting his semen into Ray's mouth. As Fraser's spasms started to abate, Ray released his softening penis caressing the Mountie's thighs as Fraser struggled to control his breathing.

Fraser drew the slender detective up the bed, and Ray snuggled against the warmth of the Mountie. The lovers lay content in each other's arms, caressing gently and talking in hushed tones. They giggled at each other lightly teasing until early evening descended over the small cabin. They showered lazily together, and then Fraser prepared them a light supper. After eating, they sat cuddled together on the swing gently rocking backwards and forwards in the warm evening air. Holding each other's hand, they watched as the sun set over the woods.

**************

The birds singing outside the cabin woke Fraser first; he stretched lazily as the warm summer sun streamed through the small window. Turning on his side, he rested his head on his elbow studying his partner. Ray was lying on his back his arms flung over his head. His sandy blonde hair was sticking up wildly as usual, but his thin face was relaxed. Fraser's heart lurched with love for this beautiful man; he never got tired of watching him sleep. Leaning forward, he lightly brushed his lips against Ray's cheek. 

Ray mumbled in his sleep stirring slightly turning on his side facing the Mountie. Fraser kissed him again, and Ray opened his blue eyes sleepily. "Morning Ben," he mumbled reaching to caress Fraser's face.

Fraser grabbed the slender hand kissing it delicately. "Good morning Ray," he released the hand rolling out of bed. "You shower first. I'll start breakfast," he said pulling on some sweat pants.

"OK Ben," Ray muttered closing his eyes again and snuggling down in the bed.

Fraser sighed. "Come on get up Mr. Detective," he lightly slapped Ray's small ass as he left the bedroom.

"Ben," Ray groaned in protest.

**************

After a cooked breakfast of bacon, eggs and potatoes, Fraser efficiently and neatly packed his rucksack. He sighed in affectionate exasperation as he watched Ray untidily packing his own rucksack. Fraser moved over to help Ray to lace up his new hiking boots. He had bought them for his partner when Ray had been released from the hospital as his promise that they would re-visit the cabin.

He looked up at the blonde, who was impatient to get moving. "Now Ray. These are new boots. Let's just pace ourselves. Alright?" he instructed. "We've got all day. Now have you packed a sweater?"

Ray made a face as he nodded. "Yes Mum," he teased.

Fraser frowned at the detective. "I just worry about you. I don't want you getting sick again," Fraser protested getting to his feet shrugging his rucksack onto his back.

"OK. OK. Now come on Ben," Ray jumped to his feet pulling the Mountie towards the cabin door. "I wanna be alone with ya so I can hold yer hand."

Fraser let himself be dragged towards the small wood. He still couldn't get used to the idea of being loved; he had not known much love in his life, but this man loved him with a fervour that sometimes threatened to take his breath away. Ray gave his love freely and openly. He grabbed the slender hand as they entered the woods enveloping it within his larger hand. Ray looked sideways beaming happily as they made their way along the overgrown path, Dief happily racing along in front. They walked hand in hand slowly deeper into the woods. After three hours, they found themselves in a small clearing. To one side, behind a screen of thick trees, a small lake with clear blue water surrounded on one side by large rocks was hidden. Finding a shady spot, the partners decided to eat their lunch here. Dief bounded off happily to explore the undergrowth. Setting down their rucksacks, Ray looked in surprise as Fraser produced a blanket spreading it out over the mossy grass. 

"Hey how did ya get that in there?" Ray asked.

Fraser glanced over at his partner. "I packed my rucksack neatly so I could get all we needed inside," he said primly.

"Ya got the kitchen sink in there as well Mary Poppins?" Ray teased dropping down onto the blanket.

"Well actually...," Fraser started but before he could finish Ray pulled him down kissing him hard. Fraser broke the kiss coming up for air. "Lunch I think," he stuttered. Ray giggled and stretched out on the blanket watching as Fraser produced a variety of neatly wrapped packages. They ate their lunch in companionable silence, the warm sunshine beating down on them.

Fraser noticed that Ray had turned his attention to the lake, staring ahead of him distractedly. "Ben," he said quietly. "Can I ask ya something?" Fraser nodded. 

"Promise ya won't get mad," he turned his blue eyes towards the Mountie pleading.

"Of course I won't get mad Ray," Fraser assured.

Ray bit his bottom lip hesitating. "Ya do love me, don't ya?" he whispered staring down at his hands.

Fraser regarded his lover quietly before answering. "Ray. Look at me," he tilted Ray's face upwards so he was looking directly into the blue eyes. "Of course, I love you. I thought you knew that. Why do you ask?" he questioned.

Ray bit his lip again. "It's just..... just that it feels so good. Ya know... us. Better than with Stella. But I.... I kinda screwed up in the past. I sorta ...... sorta proved what she thought. That I was stupid and useless and not worth wanting. She hates me now. And I just.... don't want..... don't want to screw it up again."

Fraser sighed silently pulling the smaller man towards him, embracing him in a warm hug. "I don't wanna ya to hate me or not want me," Ray choked. 

Fraser squeezed the slender man. "Ray. You are a gentle and kind man with a huge capacity for love. You have shown me what it is like to love and be loved." Ray looked up at the Mountie searching and finding love in the dark blue eyes. "I love you Ray, and I will never let you go," Fraser kissed the top of Ray's head again. "Stella Kowalski is not worthy of your love."

"Ya think?" Ray asked quietly.

"Definitely," Fraser said firmly. "You are wanted so much. By me."

"Ben. Ya ever made love in the open?" Ray whispered against Fraser's neck.

"No. But I'll try anything once," Fraser teased using one of Ray's favourite quotes.

"Make love to me Ben," Ray murmured his voice husky with desire.

Fraser growled in his throat pushing Ray onto his back climbing on top of him. "I'm going to prove just how much I want you," he breathed against Ray's neck. The two men kissed passionately, their hands roaming over each other's body softly caressing. Pulling Ray up, Fraser pushed his checked shirt off his shoulders and leaned down kissing his nipples. Ray moaned as Fraser sucked on each nipple. Ray's slender hands unbuttoned Fraser's shirt; he ran his hands over the Mountie's firm chest making Fraser cry out in pleasure. Dropping his hand lower, Ray tugged at Fraser's waistband softly passing his hand over Fraser's growing erection. Fraser groaned claiming Ray's lips hungrily sucking and nipping. They fought to remove each other's clothing discarding them in a pile. Fraser straddled the slender detective, rubbing their cocks together producing a heavenly friction that made both men moan with desire. 

"Make love to me Ben," Ray whispered. "I want to feel ya come inside me."

Fraser kissed and licked his way up and down Ray's neck and shoulder. "Are you sure Ray?" he mumbled into the warm pale skin. 

"Yeh. I'm sure. I love ya. I need ya inside me," Ray groaned as Fraser sucked his shoulder marking him.

Fraser released his lover and grabbed his rucksack. He produced a large towel pushing it under Ray's hips. Ray giggled. "Are ya sure yer weren't Mary Poppins in a previous life?" he teased.

"No Ray. But proper preparation...," he started to say.

"I know. I know. Prevents poor performance," Ray finished for him pulling the Mountie down on top of him again. "Love ya Ben." Taking Fraser's fingers, he sucked on them wetting them completely. Ray spread his legs, drawing his knees up towards his chest. "Take me Ben," he pleaded stroking his lover's face gently.

Fraser manoeuvred slightly lowering his face to kiss Ray tenderly. Ray responded to the kiss wrapping his arms around the Mountie's stroking his slender hands down the strong back. Fraser dropped his hand downwards carefully inserting a finger into his lover's body. Ray arched upwards crying out in pleasure. "Oh God Ben," Ray whimpered as Fraser introduced a second and third finger gently moving in and out of the slender body. Ray kissed the Mountie's neck licking downwards to his strong shoulder. Removing his fingers, Fraser shifted his position until he was kneeling between Ray's spread legs. He caressed Ray's face gently as he moved forward bringing his cock against his lover's opening. 

"I want you. I need you," Fraser breathed as he pushed his cock into the slender body. Ray bucked his hips forward meeting Fraser's initial thrust. Fraser gently pushed his erection in further to the tight channel. Ray squirmed under his body lost in passion and ecstasy. Fraser leant forward slightly moving in and out of his lover. "You feel so good Ray," he whispered as he pushed his cock deeper into his lover.

Ray arched his back again as Fraser's cock glanced his prostate. "Ben," he sighed as he took hold of his own erection running his fingers up and down in perfect harmony with Fraser's thrusts into his body. Fraser drew his cock slowly out of the smaller man's body, and plunged it back in harder and harder with each thrust.

Ray screamed out as his cock pulsed; he came hard his semen spurting over his hand and between their stomachs. Fraser groaned as Ray tightened around his cock, and his thrusting became more urgent. Crying out his lover's name, Fraser rammed himself deeper into the tight channel. His cock throbbed exploding his seed deep within his lover. Fraser fought to get his breathing under control as he flopped forward onto his partner. Ray gently stroked his back whispering softly. Opening his eyes, Fraser rolled to one side carefully removing his softening cock from Ray's body. He pulled Ray into a tight embrace. "I love you Ray," he murmured against his ear.

"Love ya Ben," Ray said gently caressing his partner's arm.

Cleaning themselves up, the two men lay together naked, content to be in each other's company for a while basking in their love making and the warm sunlight.

Fraser stirred kissing Ray lightly on the forehead. "I think I'm going for a swim," he announced. "Are you coming?" he asked even though he already knew the answer; Ray couldn't swim and he was afraid of the water.

Ray grinned stretching out his lean body in the sun nearly making the Mountie change his mind about the swim. "Nah. I'll just paddle a little bit. May be explore the rocks."

"Alright. But be careful," Fraser advised warmly.

Ray raised his eye brows. "Yes Mum," he teased lightly sitting up.

Fraser smiled at his friend, and made his way over to edge of the water dipping his toes in to test the temperature. The water was cool to the touch, and he waded in up to his waist. Taking his feet of the bottom, Fraser arched his back slightly and swum in neat strong strokes to the other side of the small lake. Flipping himself over, he floated on his back looking up at the clear blue sky. He glanced over towards Ray, who was paddling gloriously naked in the shallows. Fraser grinned to himself; his partner was making sure that the water only reached his knees. He decided that he was going to teach Ray to swim one day. Fraser watched as his slender partner made his way carefully across to the large rocks to explore. 

"Be careful," he shouted as Ray waved in his direction.

Fraser closed his eyes against the sunlight enjoying the feeling of floating freely. A shriek from Ray made him snap his eyes open just in time for him to see Ray slip on the rock falling into the lake with a loud splash.

Ray screamed in terror as he hit the cool water. He thrashed his arms about wildly. His blonde hair disappeared under the water to re-appear seconds later. He flailed his arms about crying out Fraser's name.

Fraser flipped onto his front, and swum quickly towards his lover. Ray disappeared under the water again just as Fraser swum up behind him. He grabbed for the smaller man yanking him upwards. In his panic, Ray reached wildly for Fraser nearly dragging both men under the surface. Fraser managed to keep his head above the water. Treading water he firmly gripped Ray under his arms; whispering soft words Fraser started to swim back towards the back pulling Ray along with him. As he sensed the water becoming shallower, he stood up drawing Ray in his strong arms. He carried him back to the blanket setting him gently on the ground. Dropping down, Fraser pulled his partner into a warm embrace. The blonde was trembling with terror, his breath coming in short pants.

"Ssshh Ray. It's alright. You're safe," he whispered as he gently rubbed Ray's back trying to calm the frightened man. "I'm here." Ray whimpered slightly at the touch, and Fraser looked over his shoulder noticing a nasty graze that extended from the base of Ray's spine to the middle of his back. "Does anywhere else hurt?" Fraser demanded firmly.

"Leg hurts," Ray whimpered into his shoulder.

Fraser gently pushed Ray away to examine his leg. In his attempt to calm his lover, Fraser hadn't noticed that Ray's right calf was blood covered. Pulling his rucksack towards him, Fraser rummaging around producing a small first aid kit. Ray had stopped trembling, and Ray bit his lip as Fraser carefully cleaned the leg, revealing a long gash which extended from his partner's bony ankle to half way up his calf. Fraser efficiently applied a temporary dressing to the leg. "Let's get back to the cabin where I can treat you properly," Fraser said picking up his discarded clothing. The men dressed quietly and Ray tried not to groan in pain as the harsh material of his jeans rubbed on his sore back and leg. Fraser had stuffed the contents of both bags into his rucksack shrugging it on to his shoulders. Calling Dief, he grasped Ray's hand and started to lead him back to the cabin. 

The men walked in silence. Ray limped heavily. Fraser had slowed his pace, but he sensed that Ray was in pain and was desperately trying not to show it. Fraser glanced sideways at his partner's face, shocked to see the clear blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Ray," he said tenderly. "It's not far now. Are you going to be able to make it back?"

A tear slid down Ray's thin face; pulling his hand out of Fraser's grasp he slumped down onto a fallen log burying his head in his hands. Fraser immediately became protective and sat down at his side, putting his arm around the thin shoulders.

"Sorry Ben," Ray mumbled into his hands. "Just give me a minute. Then I'll be good." He looked sideways at the Mountie, trying to smile. 

Fraser stroked the side of Ray's face fondly. Standing up in front of Ray, he bent down and swept the blonde detective into his arms. "Ben," Ray squeaked in surprise.

"Ssshh my love," Fraser murmured. "All part of the service."

"What service?" Ray whispered into his neck.

He cradled Ray against his chest. "My tender loving care one," Fraser replied simply. He started to walk strongly along the pathway back towards the cabin.

Ray surrendered himself burying his head in Fraser's shoulder feeling the warmth and love radiating from the Mountie.

**************

Once back at the cabin, Fraser stripped Ray down and gently bathed the graze on his back applying antiseptic cream. He re-examined Ray's leg cleaning it gently again and applying a fresh dressing. Ray watched his partner tend to his injuries drawing in his breath sharply as Fraser cleaned his leg. Fraser noticed that Ray had remained silent staring ahead seemingly lost in his thoughts. Fraser touched his knee in concern. "What's wrong Ray?" he asked anxiously. Ray dropped his head trying to avoid looking at Fraser. The Mountie reached up making him bring his head up. "Tell me Ray. Please," he caressed his partner's cheek.

Ray hesitated, but took a deep breath. "Suppose ya won't wanna come back here now," he admitted quietly. "Sorry for being such a clumsy jerk. Stell was right, I screw everything good up."

"Ray. It was an accident. I know you didn't fall on purpose," Fraser reached up and embraced the slender man, hugging him tightly to his chest being careful of his sore back. "Of course, we'll come back here," he started to say.

Pulling back from the embrace, Ray looked at Fraser. "We will," Ray interrupted, a hopeful look appearing on his face.

"Of course we will. You said it yourself, this is our special place," he kissed Ray's nose lightly. "And Stella Kowalski is wrong. You are not a stupid jerk. You are my beautiful gentle Ray. And I love you," Fraser tenderly kissed the detective again. 

"Ya missed out clumsy," Ray teased.

"Well I have to admit that you have a tendency to clumsiness," Fraser teased back. "Next time we come up here, I am definitely bringing a bigger first aid kit."

Ray shot him a dirty look which changed to a grin. Leaning forward, he claimed Fraser's warm lips. "Ben," he murmured.

"Yes Ray," Fraser replied.

"I think I need some more of ya tender love and care," Ray grinned mischievously.

"Understood," Fraser replied as he pulled the detective off the chair leading him towards the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him.

THE END


End file.
